Elsa Bloodstone (Hel-Rangers) (Earth-15513)
| Relatives = Ulysses Bloodstone of Earth-15513 (father); Ulysses Bloodstone of Earth-13264 (alternate father); "Shuttup" (younger self) | Universe = Earth-15513 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly The Shield, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | Hair2 = (formerly BlondCategory:Blond Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hunter, Commander | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Simon Spurrier; Kevin Walker | First = Marvel Zombies Vol 2 1 | Last = Marvel Zombies Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = Early Life Elsa was raised by her father, Ulysses, who was a fanatical hunter who deemed weakness a failure and tried to instill this is his daughter and trained her to be a master hunter to the point of inflicting pain and psychological abuse on Elsa. At some point in her childhood, Ulysses had her mother committed for saying the abuse he committed was at her hand. Secret Wars At some point Elsa became a commander of the Hel-Rangers who guarded the Shield. During an attack on the Shield by a Zombie horde, Elsa was teleported deep into the Deadlands by Azazel. Here she found a small girl with no idea who she was or how she got there. Naming the girl Shuttup and saving her from a zombified Juggernaut, the pair originally tried to head north back to the Shield, but found there way blocked by zombies. The pair headed south and found themselves being followed by an unknown figure. Growing tired, Shuttup was carried on Elsa's shoulder's until the pair were attacked by Carnage however Shuttup not being skilled in weaponry caused her to be thrown off Elsa and captured by Sauron. Elsa rescued Shuttup but the pair was attacked by Carnage again, and were seemingly saved by Ranger Worthington. The alleged Hel-Ranger took Shuttup in the guise of returning her to the Shield, Elsa realized the truth too late that the Hel-Ranger was actually the zombified shapeshifter, Mystique, and went to rescue Shuttup. Shuttup was bitten by the zombies, but didn't turn. She was then later rescued by Elsa using the power of the Bloodstone, here she also discovered Deadpool was being used as a infinite food source for the zombies and destroyed him before fleeing. The pair eventually made it to the southern tip of Battleworld, where they were confronted by the unknown figure who was revealed to be an alternate universe version of Elsa's father, Ulysses Bloodstone. Ulysses was trying to obtain all versions of the Bloodstone and all members of the Bloodstone family were inexplicably drawn to this location due to this desire. ShuttUp was revealed to be a personification of Elsa's lost childhood version of herself and was the Bloodstones way of drawing her here. Ulysses was killed by Shuttup using Elsa as a distraction and Shuttup was reabsorbed back into Elsa. Using the remaining power of the Bloodstone she destroyed the zombie horde and restored Ulysses back to life and fully healed in hopes of giving him a second chance and began the trek back to the Shield. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Elsa Bloodstone of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Elsa Bloodstone of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Bloodstone Family Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants